


Blade

by wpqkkxx



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Relationships: Crusader/Bounty Hunter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Blade

领主让剑士和盗贼拉开数十秒前还滚在一起准备将对方打到鼻青脸肿不死不休的赏金猎人和十字军，不知道是在生气还是单纯觉得眼前这两个人就是一腔热血没地方散发，抱着双臂站在原地，冰凉凉的声音在空地上响起：“你们想怎么解决。”

不可质疑，不可反驳甚至不可讨价还价，哈姆雷特里最为视财如命的两位冒险者，下一次必须免费给黑心领主干活儿用来作为惩罚以及赔偿他们干架的时候弄坏的栅栏，听到解决方案居然少见的留有余地，赏金猎人双手抱胸，只要是个人都能感受到他鼻音里的不屑。

事情的起因无非就是十字军在上一趟活儿里又拿了本不属于他的奖赏，尚且黏着尸块血肉的盔甲伸向那一堆看起来就能让人食欲减半的尸堆，戴着头盔的士兵毫不介意自己拖出来的袋子上是否散发着腥臭，他晃了晃袋子，里面泡了血的金币仍旧能够发出清脆的声响。

“嘿，”十字军指了指尸堆里伸出来的一截惨白的手，每一根手指上都带着一枚价格不菲的宝石戒指，“或许你会对那个感兴趣。”粗糙的笑声经过铁皮头盔的洗礼，原本就难以算得上是悦耳的声调毫不犹豫地变成无处不在的讥讽，赏金猎人走过去，蹲在地上扶起那只手，腰间的斧子寒光乍现，失了意义的金银财宝连带着皮肉根茎齐齐被斩断了下来。

那几枚宝石戒指现在就装在赏金猎人的口袋里，它们还没被清洗，上头黏连的血迹让人提不起任何清洗的欲望。十字军将自己头盔的下半部分掀起来，揶揄地凑到气儿还没消的男人身边用胳膊肘捅了捅他，脸上带着的笑意有些令人作呕。

赏金猎人当然知道十字军是谁，对方衣服上已经变成深褐色的红色十字可是昔日里令人敬畏恐惧的存在，现如今却为了这几枚微不足道的金币和自己的献媚……十字军打开手中的口袋，兴许是感受到身边人唾弃的目光，嘴里喃喃着说道：“呵，圣光在上，我只是为了神赐予的奖赏而做出行动，难道你不是吗？”

讥诮的问句是没有答案的，赏金猎人从不否认自己喜爱金钱，侧边口袋里装着的那几枚染血的戒指就是最好的证明，他只是不屑……不屑这个满嘴圣光神明信仰的兵痞子居然还能大言不惭。赏金猎人不自然的隔着头盔的布帘摸了摸脖颈的位置，那上面还有一圈青紫的淤痕，两只手臂上还残留着麻绳捆绑后留下的擦伤。

浓重的鼻音伴随着金币被收回到袋子中的响动变得有些摇摆不定，十字军将袋子挂在腰带上，伸手提起面前插在土地里的双手剑，锋锐的、甚至几个小时前刚刚切下最后一个敌人的脑袋的刀刃就如同切一块发霉的面包那样，顺着赏金猎人的腿缝顶到了对方的裆部。

“以正义之名，这些灵魂——”十字军顿了顿，他的脸上还有几滴不知道什么时候飞溅过来的鲜血，满嘴的牙齿仿佛根根倒立，如同书中的野兽那般令人恐惧，“属于我。”

双手剑划拉过赏金猎人的性器，即使隔着布料，他仍然能感受到那上面弥漫的杀气。布料后的嘴中憋闷着喘息，这么糟糕的情况下，他不得不承认自己裤裆里的那根玩意儿还是不争气的硬了。

——他被对方的杀意挑起了性欲。

双手剑顺着腿缝插了进来，赏金猎人挑起的欲望笼罩在十字军飘洒着尸山血海的杀气中不争气的泄了出来。刀刃的主人低下头看见对方濡湿了一大片的裤裆，仍然保持着距离的身体堪堪向前倾斜了些许，锋锐的压迫感毫不犹豫地割开了两个人之间约定俗成的安全区。

城墙根的那次不算做爱的做爱可谓是令人难忘，赏金猎人的屁股因为领主的药没有更加恶化。当晚，拖着伤痕累累的身体回到旅馆准备休息，一身酒气的十字军又出现在他的房间门前，劣质麦酒的臭气简直要讲赏金猎人的鼻腔熏出个大洞。

赏金猎人伸手想要推开十字军，眼前这个东倒西歪的男人哪里像是有半点力气的模样。然而事情的发展没有像自己预料的那样，反倒是看起来被灌了不少马尿的士兵一把钳住赏金猎人想要推开他的手腕，没有被铁皮遮起来的那半张脸上没有笑容，原本是依靠在门上的姿势接着两个男人的重量变成了一个将另一个扯进屋子里的态势。

“你他妈的喝多了别在我面前发你的狗疯！”赏金猎人恼羞成怒，他不是一个会对自己屁股被谁捅了而去追悔一生的人，但是眼前这个战争疯子一而再再而三的纠缠自己，简直不把他放在眼里。空出来的手捏成拳头，对着十字军的下巴狠狠地来了一拳，没有手下留情的力道根本不用猜就知道必然见血，十字军顾不得自己下巴的疼痛，他也火上心头对着赏金猎人的肚子就是一脚。

从沙场上逃下来的男人歪头吐出自己嘴巴里的血，连带着一颗被打碎的牙齿掉在旅馆吱呀作响的地上，赏金猎人情况也不大好，他的肚子挨了一个当兵的人八分力的猛踹，热辣的疼痛伴随着晚上什么都没吃的胃，辛辣酸苦的酸水几乎没有任何停留便从一个靠在墙壁上摇摇欲坠的人嘴巴里喷了出来。

“哈哈哈哈！”

十字军大笑着用手背抹掉自己脸颊上的血液，他走到满脸粘着污物的赏金猎人面前，掰过布帘下的那张脸，强行亲了上去——那味道真的不算多好，血腥味、酸臭味甚至还有莫名其妙的一股子腐朽的糜烂，而这当中，十字军空闲的手伸进赏金猎人的裤裆，一把捏住已经完全勃起的命根子。

“瞧，我知道你喜欢这个，”十字军带着盔甲的手狠狠地攥了一把手里那根形状大小并不在他之下的性器，他们似乎都听见了那根可怜玩意儿发出的噗噗的水声，“你可真是个变态。神明怎么会造出你这样污秽不堪的臣民。”

赏金猎人没有回话，腰在颤抖着，他的尾椎都在酥酥麻麻的颤栗着本不应该发生的惊慌，抬起的手没有做出下一步的行动，憋闷着屈辱和催促的声音密集的攻击着十字军的耳膜：“你他妈的，谁………………呃呃呃！”

谁都知道这个粗鄙的男人嘴巴里冒出来的可不会是什么文质彬彬的诗词歌赋，十字军将对方钉在墙上，乱暴地伸手扒下除去赏金猎人头盔以外的遮体之物。他们不需要衣服，也不需要什么可悲的耻辱之心，神明的孩子到来在这个世界上的时候，谁不是赤身裸体的呢？

脱了个精光的身体被掷在地上，赏金猎人的背部剐蹭到粗糙的地板上发出一声没人注意到的闷响。只要住在这个旅店里的人都知道，那个平日里对谁都没个好脸子的高壮男人是个只要给钱就能捅他屁眼的货色——十字军走到赏金猎人的身体旁边，他倒是没有急于下手对眼前的猎物继续做什么，被头盔挡住的双眼没人看的见里面装的是什么地狱恶鬼。

十字军用手翻过赏金猎人的身体，长着疏密体毛的蜜色身躯散发着饱满的吸引力，再加上这人躯体上零零散散遍布的已经正好的浅色伤疤，大大小小的如同地牢中那些腐朽尸体上长满的奇形怪状的蘑菇。而当恶劣的士兵注意到赏金猎人的胸口的时候，嘲讽玩味的话语脱口而出：“神啊，你居然是这样的乳头吗？简直像个刚生了孩子的女人一样。”

内陷的乳晕里藏着半勃起的乳头，同样是深色的器官瞬间被找到玩具的十字军擒获，他伸手捏住那两团颇有弹性的乳肉，赏金猎人几乎没有任何叫喊的机会便射了出来——鼓风箱似的喘息打湿了十字军的靴子，高潮过后的人神志似乎飞到了奇妙的地方，那根刚刚经历过绝顶的性器略有些继续勃起的意味挂垂在赏金猎人肌肉饱满的双腿之间。

“战场上要是搁你这样早就被杀得什么都没有了，”十字军用靴子尖踢了踢那根丢脸的阴茎，抽出赏金猎人衣服堆里的一根麻绳，截了一段，轻车熟路地在那根玩意儿的根部系了个活结，“我来帮帮你，菜鸟。”

话音未落，十字军蹲在赏金猎人的身边，昏暗的房间里烛火要死不活的亮着，粗壮的男人躺在地板上无声地推搡着压在他身上掐着他脖子的十字军——窒息和濒死，这种溺水时拼命向他人寻求活路的挣扎，赏金猎人模糊的视线里有一丝自己都看不明白的波澜——十字军的头盔下半部分没有掀起来，他的笑容从几十秒前就一刻未停，手掌下拿住的是一条活生生的并且拥有着强大力量的生命，而此时，对方是否会下地狱的选择全在他的手里，这种干活儿时已经很少能够得到的快乐是昔日尸山血海里才能刨出来的神之恩赐。

毫无疑问，他们都勃起了。

掐住赏金猎人脖子的双手在他彻底昏死过去之前非常适时地放开了，猛然倒灌进喉咙和肺部的阴冷空气让数十秒钟之前还像只半死不活的海洋生物的男人捂着脖子大口大口的呛咳起来。十字军没有说话，他蹲在对方的面前，歪着头盯着憋红了脸的男人慢慢地回味方才那个不长也不短的美妙时刻。

筋肉分明的脖颈以及奔腾不息的生命力，赏金猎人的脖颈下流淌着这些令十字军艳羡的物质，他忍住自己内心另一个声音不断地咆哮，安静地走到那堆早已没有任何遮体意义的衣服堆旁边，将那根被截取了一小段的麻绳从杂物中抽了出来。

涨红着脸的赏金猎人还没有完全恢复过来，憋闷在口腔中的脏话死死地将他的语言功能堵得水泄不通。看着背对自己正在检查绳索结实程度的十字军，赏金猎人勉强翻过身来用双臂撑住地面，但紧接着下一秒就差点让他缴械投降——该死的充血物什尖端磨蹭在了年久失修的地板上——或许赏金猎人自己都没有想到他的身体会敏感成这个模样。

由于阴茎的根部被绑住，能够让它充血的同时又不足以坏死，而且十字军打上的是活结，只要赏金猎人伸手就能……就能…………冠状沟无意识地磨蹭在地板上，站立了大半的阳物像是小孩儿手中的蜡笔，磨磨蹭蹭的在地面上留下一串晶莹的颜料。

“哦……你还喜欢这么玩啊？”十字军单手拿着绳索走了过来，嘲讽的语气里冗杂着令赏金猎人即期待又恐惧的挑衅，“你可真是个缺少净化之人。”伴随着说话的结束，穿着盔甲皮靴的脚毫不犹豫地踩在了赏金猎人的腰部，隔在他小腹和地面之间的那根性器被这突如其来的重量压弯了形状，沉重的呜咽瞬间充满了整个房间。

这实在是太超过了，赏金猎人的双手死命地扣着地面，眼冒金星的向前揶揄着，而他背部的重量愈发的不留情面，疼痛伴随着尾椎传来的电流般的快感瞬息之间将他本就混沌不清的大脑彻底搅了个一塌糊涂——十字军抬起脚，用脚尖顶了顶跪伏在地面上的人，眼神的余光看见了暗色地板上一滩并不明显的水渍，那些东西散发着腥臭的生理味道，看不清色泽的液体里还掺杂着一些暗黄色的浑浊。

毫无疑问，仅仅是刚才那样的挤压居然就将这个连阴茎都被捆住的赏金猎人搞到尿液和精液一起排了出来。

十字军弯下腰，也不嫌赏金猎人身上还沾着的污物，伸手将人打横抱了起来丢在硬板床上。听着几乎将床榻挤满的男人喉咙里翻滚出的一声叹息，身上还绣着代表至高信仰十字的男人笑着说：“你是野狗吗？随时随地都能射出来？”

藏着笑意的话语里听不出任何该笑的地方，床上动弹不得的赏金猎人嘴巴里掉落出里的是不成语句的脏话，他现在正在眼睁睁的看着十字军用自己随身携带的绳索从双臂下穿过，随后又将两条腿绑住，轻车熟路的动作仿佛做过无数次似的将麻绳的另一端绕过房梁，绳尾正好垂落在那个恶魔的手中。

“我想你一定知道这是干什么的，”十字军扯了扯绳尾，捆绑住的双腿毫无疑问的被这股力量稍微抬起了少许，“这一招用来审讯异教徒是最好用的。”说罢，他陡然加大手臂的力量，将绳尾向下扯过，赏金猎人还没来得及骂他出口下半身便呈现出角度的被悬吊了起来，而十字军最后更是将那要命的一段系在了硬板床的床头栏杆上。

这个角度选得极好，并不会太高也没有过低到失去意义，恰好分开的双腿以及完全展现在十字军面前那个还在一缩一合的肉穴，连十字军都快想要表扬自己，于是他低下头开始鉴赏眼前这个被无数人插过甚至还被自己暴力通开过的极品入口——不得不说，赏金猎人的身体对任何只要是有兴趣的人而言都是极具诱惑力的存在，饱满紧实的臀肉里是被稀疏的耻毛包裹着的甜美，这个绝对会让人流连忘返的躯体并不特别为某一个人而打开，只要能拿得出明晃晃响亮亮的金币，就能为所欲为。

十字军伸手捏了捏赏金猎人的臀瓣，手感不出意料的好得惊人，然而他的目的也绝对不仅仅停留在用手捏一捏就完事的程度。他松开双手，低下头开始解自己的腰带，这个角度赏金猎人看不见十字军又在琢磨什么不得了的名堂，他好不容易恢复些气力，憋着下半身又痒又痛的快乐，竭尽所能的让说话的语气听起来不那么令人厌弃：“你……操，你他妈的……又在干什么！”

一阵哗啦啦的响声后，十字军伸过一只手，而手上则是他一直使用的那根牛皮腰带。赏金猎人顿时明白对方紧接着要干什么，被捆缚住的身体下意识的扭动起来，拼命地想要从这个魔鬼手中挣脱出来，然而，耳边响起的声音却并不是赏金猎人想象的那样——“逃什么，这不是你想要的吗？”——不大的旅店房间里飘散着男人的汗臭以及荷尔蒙自带的诡谲，随着皮带对着那两坨触感极好的部位抽下第一次的时候，还陷在挣扎中的粗壮男人身体猛然向上拱起，蓬勃狰狞的阳具顶端可怜兮兮的流出些黄白相间的浊液。

“喂，这才到哪。”

恶劣的语言随之雨点般的降落下来，房间里劈啪作响的乐曲合奏的是男人最开始原本强行压抑在喉咙里的呻吟，而到高潮时，那合奏也攀升到了极限，喉咙里滚落出的音符再也不选择隐瞒自己的本性，他狂野的呼喊着渴求，疼痛和烧灼给予身体最原始的渴望——赏金猎人浑身轻微抽搐的射出最后一点点睾丸里存储的精液，纵然他已经有三个多星期没有任何性爱，但哪里这样玩弄的对手。

十字军放下皮带，伸手摸了摸眼前已经被自己抽得渗出血液的屁股，心满意足的将手里的道具仍在房间的一角，顺手解开了系在床尾的麻绳。

赏金猎人的呼吸不再沉稳如前，他哼哧哼哧的像是头想要屠宰的肉猪，半侧着的身体以及半掀开的头盔布帘都极大的满足了十字军无法填补的内心——在这个逼仄的角落里，他终于觉得自己是活着的生物——伸手撩开布帘的下半部分，勃起的性器怼在赏金猎人的嘴边，不知道是不是早就舍弃自我的男人下意识地含住了递过来的柱状物。

十字军半弯下腰，用手卡主赏金猎人的下巴，听着自己的老二在对方嘴巴里冒出的咕哝声。

“乖孩子。”

老二的味道令人作呕，更何况那东西一往无前的捅进了赏金猎人的喉咙深处，流淌着前列腺液的粗大物什霸道的将他的呼吸全部堵在了肺泡里，他伸手去推那该死的士兵，然而手臂却被突如其来的大力猛然抓住，长时间紧握双手剑的铠甲磨损十分严重，那些凹槽生生的将脆弱的皮肉勒出一个个深红的血痕。

根本无法反抗，没有机会，也并不想反抗，赏金猎人的双眼略微有些上翻，但是遮盖在头盔底下的秘密谁都无法窥探。他嗓子里翻涌的不是平日里那些肮脏下流的词汇，唯独还能够发出音节的也只有呼噜呼噜的吮吸声。没有被十字军钳制住的手握住了他裸露在外的那截性器，肉红的肉柱开始被引导着一点点的进进出出，赏金猎人实在不喜欢自己嘴巴里这股子臭烘烘的怪味儿，他只想赶紧结束，好去漱口。

粗糙的舌苔剐蹭着柱状物的外皮，鼓胀的血管敏感滚烫的碾过赏金的后槽牙，正在口交的这个人是个老手，他知道自己正在做什么，而他做得很好——十字军的性器少见的没有再不讲道理的继续深入，他似乎意识到赏金猎人的舌头远比喉咙更加舒适，于是便开始有规律的磨蹭起那坨软肉来，好让自己更加舒适。

“呼——”赏金猎人用舌尖舔弄起嘴巴里湿漉漉的棍子，他小心翼翼地让这根仍然生机勃勃的玩意儿从自己嘴里慢慢退出，冰凉的空气顺着缝隙钻进口腔里时，能够感受到的也仅剩呕吐的欲望。他用手撸动着十字军阴茎的尾部，粗糙的，带着老茧的手一点点的搓着粗大的器物，甚至连底下的两个囊袋都没有放过，实实在在的做了个全套服务。

“你还真是擅长这个，”十字军不怀好意的声音从头顶飘了过来，赏金猎人没有回话，于是他便自说自话起来，“也不知道你给多少人口过了，婊子。”

赏金猎人听见那这句充满侮辱性质的词语，某种潜藏在深处的快乐突然被唤醒，他更加卖力的舔弄起那根鸡巴来，突然性的想要获得更多关于侮辱的赏赐。十字军的冠状沟被舌尖舔过，那感觉舒服的过了头，要不是作为军人常年需要保持警惕，那个瞬间或许他就会把持不住精关大开——然而他并没有。

“你喜欢我叫你婊子？你这个屁股被无数人捅过的婊子？”

十字军的侮辱愈发激烈起来，赏金猎人的含弄也逐渐热烈，他把那根物什舔得发亮，几乎就要高潮的阴茎又涨大了几圈。身上绣着误伤之主标识的恶魔低下头，悄悄地在雌伏于自己身下的人耳边说道：“我要射在你嘴里，婊子。”

唇齿中喷吐的热气尽数倒灌进赏金猎人的耳中，被这样刺激到的欲望机器一个毫不犹豫的深喉便将那根过于夸张的老二含到了更深的甬道，紧接着便是一股浓稠又苦涩的浊液的到来。

“咳咳……咳咳咳……呕…………”

赏金猎人将所有东西都吐了出来，不仅仅那些恶心的液体还有之前吃的饭食，甚至是胃袋里的胃液，只要是能吐的他几乎都倒了个干净。

十字军坐在床边上看着身旁吐得一塌糊涂的男人，一言不发地从旁边将属于男人的衣服拿了过来，甚至还意料之外的给对方倒了杯水放在床头。这种心生怜悯的表现可不是个好兆头，赏金猎人用胳膊撑着自己的上半身慢慢地坐了起来，即使他的屁股还很痛，但是这并不影响身体坐起来喝水。

“我会……”  
“闭嘴，滚出去。”

粗俗的词语一如既往地从那张嘴里蹦了出来，十字军没有说完他想说的话，赏金猎人也没有耐心听完，所有的一切都在木门被关上的瞬间尘埃落定。

他们都知道，这一切却也并没有结束。

-END-


End file.
